Phineas and Ferb's Rainy Day
by CrazyPyroMan
Summary: The last day of school and the boys already have a plan, Perry is also off on a mission. dont want to give too much away so R&R to find out more. will update soon hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb were walking down the street towards their house after a long day at school. The last day of school before any vacation always seemed long, but the one before the summer vacation always felt the longest. The two boys were discussing what adventures the holidays might hold and what kind of things they might do to pass the long summer days.

The Tri-State Area where the step-brothers lived typically had summers filled with warm sunny days but just as they reached home they began to feel drips of rain on their faces. They rushed inside to find their sister Candis talking to their mother in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"But Mom," she was saying "it can't rain tomorrow, I'm supposed to be meeting Stacy at the beach in the morning!"

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't control the weather. The weatherman on the TV said that it is to rain all week but after that we should have a lovely sunny summer. Even warmer than last year's apparently."

Phineas looked at Ferb as they went on to leave their school stuff in their room. Ferb nodded in reply to the look then went to his desk and started rummaging in the drawer while Phineas lifted a communication device, which he and his brother had made at Christmas, and flicked the switch. A short burst of static emitted from the speaker on the front followed by a voice.

"Phineas?" It said, "Is that you?"

"Hey Baljeet, yeah it's me, and I know what we're going to do today."

"Wow that was fast. I'm only just home, I don't think I can come over just now because it's raining."

"That is what gave me the idea. We are going to build a weather machine to stop the rain."

Ferb had found what he was looking for and was spreading the blueprints out on the desk. At the top in large letters it read "WEATHER MACHINE" and under the title was a diagram of a very complex looking machine. Phineas told Baljeet the list of items they needed and the voice from the communicator confirmed that he would get them all sent over soon.

Meanwhile Perry, Phineas and Ferb's pet Platypus, pulled out a hat and knocked on the end of Ferb's bed Three times and a hatch opened in the wall beside him. He jumped in and the hatch disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Hey, what was that?" Phineas asked, "Where's Perry"

* * *

><p>Perry zipped down the tube, which resembled a water slide tube without the water. It lead to a secret government base situated under the Flynn-Fletcher family home where Perry lived. The tube deposited the platypus on a red revolving chair in front of a large monitor which the moustached face of Major Monogram upon it.<p>

"Thanks for dropping in Agent P" said the Major. "Doofenshmirtz is up to something. He has just received delivery of parts which Karl assures me can only be made into a simple heater."

The Major's young assistant appeared on screen.

"It's true, the list of items in the delivery are exactly the same as the ones I got yesterday" Karl said before moving back to what he had been doing before his name was mentioned.

"Knowing what Doofenshmirtz has got up to in the past, I want you to investigate. Let's hope he's just cold, but we're sending you in just to be sure. Good Luck Agen…t"

Before Major Monogram could finish his sentence, Perry had left swiftly to complete his mission before he was noticed to be missing by the unusually clever boys he lived with.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry arrived at the front of the evil scientist's building on his standard issue motorcycle and after parking up he entered though the front door into a large lobby with three elevators. He entered one which was open and pushed the button for Doofenshmirtz's lair.

"Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated" the lift sang as the doors opened.

Perry stepped out cautiously, he had learned from previous encounters of this particular bad guy that there were always platypus traps waiting for him. He tapped the ground in front of him, testing for hidden switches designed to drop a cage on him or to bind him in rope or whatever new idea the scientist had come up with this time. Nothing happened, the floor was just a floor. Strange, Perry thought. It was almost as if he wasn't expected this time.

He moved further into the first room of the lair and found nothing, then he heard noise coming from a door on the left. It sounded suspiciously of a mad scientist working on an evil machine Perry thought, and almost instantly was in the air about to land a flying kick to the door.

Doofenshmirtz had been waiting for the delivery for a week now, "why can't they deliver things quicker" he mused to himself as he continued to put the parts together. Just as he picking up a screw that he had dropped for the third time there was a loud bang and he dropped the screw again as he jumped a few inches in the air with shock. He stood up quickly, looking round at the source of the noise, acting like he had not been surprised. He saw a small hat wearing platypus standing just inside the doorway on top of the now thoroughly de-hinged door that was on the floor.

"Curse you Perry the platypus" he said, his voice hoarse as if he had spent all day shouting. "Why are you here anyway?"

Perry pointed at the device he had been working on.

"What this? You are here because my heating is broken? I bought this to warm my lair until the repair man comes to fix it next week," his voice getting worse with every word.

Why would Perry be here about this? He thought to himself "well since you are here, can you help me with this last screw, I keep dropping it because my hands won't stop trembling in this cold. I've not had heat for eight days now and I can barely feel my fingers."

Perry Shrugged and walked over to help with the screw that Heinz was pointing at on the floor next to the almost complete portable heater.

"What mad you think that this was anything evil? Surly you would have seen that with these parts I could only build a heater"

Perry looked at him with a look that said "because it's you", and he realised that it was not very often that his packages are completely innocent.

"Ok, Ok. You may have a point there, but I'm too cold to do anything evil. I can't stand the cold."

But before he could start his flashback a flash of lightning struck the building and the power surged causing something in the other room to explode, or so it sounded.

* * *

><p>The parts for the weather machine had arrived within the hour, and thanks to a brief break in the rain Baljeet was able to come over, the rain just starting up again, much heavier than before, as he was coming up the garden path.<p>

"Why do things always seem to happen to me?" he mumbled as he dried his head with a towel Ferb had handed him as he came in.

"Don't worry about it we you will not have to get wet going home if our plan works, come on up to the attic." Phineas said as he led the way up the stairs.

In the attic the boys had laid all the parts out on the floor and Ferb had started to assemble the more complicated weather system modulator, the core part of the machine that made the machine work.

Ferb went straight back to working on the modulator and the other two boys started building the frame and casing next to the skylight with a good view of the clouds above the house.

With the boys working together the building didn't take very long, and just as they were about to install the Modulating component into the frame the attic door lifted and before they could see who it was they heard a girl's voice, "Whatcha doin?" it asked and instantly they knew Isabella had joined them for the first demonstration of the machine. It was amazing how she was able to arrive just as all the work was finished, but they didn't mind. She was a good friend and they always enjoyed the cheery atmosphere she brought to a situation no matter how under the weather everyone else felt.

"How are you not wet?" Baljeet asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, mum drove me here and I used her umbrella to get to the house" she said, grinning as she noticed that Baljeet was still damp, obviously having got caught out in the rain.

"Well you are just in time to get the answer to your question without us telling you. Its time for the first test of our machine" Phineas said, trying to distract Baljeet from his misfortunes.

They all gathered around the machine and looked through the window as Ferb pressed the big red button on the side of the device.

The end of the antenna started to glow with a purple haze and then a flash of green emitted from it, heading straight for a cloud over the town. The cloud turned a darker grey, almost black and a single bolt of lightning sparked from it before the heaviest rain the children had ever seen began to pour from it.

They all looked at each other with faces of confusion and concern.

"Oops." Said Phineas


End file.
